


Элементы

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [12]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Рэйнбоу Дэш не очень честная, а Эпплджек — не слишком верная.





	Элементы

**Author's Note:**

> все кобылки уже совершеннолетние

Рэйнбоу Дэш — верная. Нет, Верная, Верная с большой буквы — Верная по-настоящему, ведь даже Элементы Гармонии увидели это в ней.

Рэйнбоу Дэш часто ругается с Эпплджек. Из-за мелочей: слишком позднего открытия сезона сидра, регулярных опозданий на свидания, постоянных состязаний и соперничества. Рэйнбоу Дэш громко возмущается, стучит себя копытом по голове, вставляет колкие шпильки в поток завуалированных — и не очень — оскорблений, а Эпплджек не отстает.

Эпплджек тоже хороша: Эпплджек задерживает открытие сезона сидра из-за того, что не смогла уследить за братцем, так неудачно сбежавшим к Шугар Белль; Эпплджек опаздывает на свидания, потому что боится оставлять Эппл Блум на ферме одну; Эпплджек всегда подхватывает дух соревнования — и всегда ругается на Рэйнбоу Дэш. Конечно же, взаимно.

Но Рэйнбоу Дэш — Верная.

Она никогда не оставит Эпплджек, пусть и до той яблоньки, под которой они встречаются, всего четыре минуты галопом. Не променяет настоящее, самое важное — горящее сердце, — на кружку пенящегося сидра. Не перестанет верить Эпплджек и всегда будет готова подать ей копыто помощи, зная, что, когда придет время, Эпплджек прикроет ее спину.

Рэйнбоу Дэш слишком дорога Эпплджек, чтобы такие глупости и несуразицы могли по-настоящему заставить ее разлюбить лучшую и прекраснейшую из Эпплов. Рэйнбоу Дэш завораживает то, как ловко Эпплджек управляется с лассо — и она вовсе не прочь, чтобы Эпплджек точно так же поймала и ее. Связала, посадила около себя и с победной ухмылкой поцеловала в лоб.

Рэйнбоу Дэш не может оторвать взгляда от ее мощных ударов о деревья, когда Эпплджек сбивает с них яблоки для очередной порции пирогов — и Рэйнбоу Дэш, поедая эти пироги, смотрит на Эпплджек, не отрываясь. Глядит, показывая, что готова сегодня отведать еще одно яблочко — и Эпплджек, оставляя ее на ночь в своем амбаре, сама кусает ее за холку, тянет за радужную гриву, вминая Рэйнбоу Дэш в колючую солому, пока остальные Эпплы сладко спят в семейном доме.

Каждый раз, когда Эпплджек прикасается к ней — в бою в Эпплузском загоне или крепко обнимая, Рэйнбоу Дэш понимает, что никогда не предаст Эпплджек.

Но Рэйнбоу Дэш не очень честная. Рэйнбоу Дэш знает про Рэрити, но молчит, не подает и вида, чтобы не рушить гармонию — или иллюзию гармонии.

По-настоящему честная — Честная! — Эпплджек. Олицетворяющая Элемент Гармонии, что взял ее своим воплощением, Эпплджек Честная, честнее некуда. Она всегда отвечает на поставленный вопрос четко и не увиливает, она никогда не терзается выбором лжи во добро — Эпплджек Честная, и Эпплджек никогда не врет.

В лицо.

Эпплджек знает, что ее сердце бьется для и из-за Рэйнбоу Дэш. Из-за постоянного соперничества, из-за желания превзойти ее Эпплджек становится сильнее — и делает сильнее саму Рэйнбоу Дэш. Кровь течет в ее ногах, питая мышцы, устремляется к голове, даря мысли, и возвращается обратно к сердцу — теплая, полная чувств и желаний. Эпплджек не врет никому — даже себе, а потому понимает, что ближе Рэйнбоу Дэш у нее никого нет.

Несмотря на то что та упрямо не понимает, что сидр просто нельзя сделать без Биг Мака, который так неудачно сбежал с возлюбленной; что Эппл Блум пока еще слишком мала, чтобы оставлять ее одну на ферме; что соперничество будит в них что-то, что со стороны можно принять за вражду.

Рэйнбоу Дэш связана с Эпплджек алой нитью столь толстой, что той не нужно даже лассо, чтобы заарканить непослушную пегаску. И, целуя ее, разминая крепкие крылья, зарываясь носом под многоцветный хвост, Эпплджек знает, что никто не даст ей тех чувств и эмоций, что и Рэйнбоу Дэш.

Рэрити может дать другие — заботу, нежность, немного наигранную, но по большей части искреннюю обеспокоенность чрезмерными нагрузками Эпплов, которые доводят ее до обмороков. 

Эпплджек не слишком верная, а Рэрити очень милая. Эпплджек разрывается на части, ведь Рэрити настолько же прекрасна, насколько и напыщенна, а у Рэйнбоу Дэш... У Рэйнбоу Дэш такого нет. Просто нет, Рэйнбоу Дэш знает, в каком ритме бьется сердце Эпплджек — и, что важнее, она этот ритм задает.

Эпплджек знает это, и потому ей еще больнее, когда она не может отказать Рэрити и себе в простых желаниях... А Рэйнбоу Дэш и не спрашивает.

Рэйнбоу Дэш не очень честная, а Эпплджек — не слишком верная. И, кажется, из этого порочного круга никуда не вырваться.


End file.
